The present invention relates to wireway systems, and more particularly, shielded wireway systems.
Unshielded wireway systems are typically made of plastic, which is relatively inexpensive and lightweight compared to metal. However, plastic is not conductive, and therefore, does not dissipate electrical noise effectively. Additionally, unshielded wireway systems typically have slotted walls, which further limit their ability to dissipate electrical noise effectively. Consequently, wires routed through unshielded wireway systems, for example, in industrial control systems, are susceptible to electrical noise generated by wires and other electrical components, such as variable frequency drives, power supplies, and high speed counters, in close proximity to the unshielded wireway systems.
Conversely, shielded wireway systems are typically made of metal, which is conductive, and therefore, dissipates electrical noise effectively. However, metal is relatively expensive and weighty compared to plastic. Additionally, shielded wireway systems typically have solid walls, which limit their accessibility.
Therefore, there is a need for shielded wireway systems that are inexpensive, lightweight, and accessible.